I'm Begging You To Be My Escape
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Payton and Embry have gone through everything together but they're in love and are ready to face anything that comes there way. But will they be able to stay together after tragedy strikes? Sequel to Let Me Tell You Why I Would Die For You ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

My life was going a lot better than I had ever expected. I had an amazing family, a caring boyfriend, and fantastic friends. My dad couldn't hurt me anymore, and my mom was getting help. Emily and Sam were taking great care of me. Embry was my best friend and my confident. The rest of the group made sure I was safe, even after what happened to Cameryn (which probably was a reason they were so protective). Everything was more than perfect.

Life consisted of normal activities: school, hanging out, and family time. I loved my life more than I ever had. We even met a new girl, who Jacob really likes. Her name is Taya and she's Quil's step sister. She's one of the most caring girls I have ever met.

After a few months with Emily and Sam I was so close to them they were like the parents I always wanted and never had. I was never close to them before the incident, but I was so close to them afterwards.

I was finally able to speak my mind, but I was still as quiet as ever. I loved spending time with my friends, and I could finally not worry about what my dad was going to do to me if I did or said anything. Kimmy and I had sleepovers all the time. Cameryn and I drank champagne together on lonely nights, and even Taya and I started hanging out.

My best friends were the closest to me, and I would need them forever, especially with all the drama in my life.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal Wednesday morning. It was a late day, so I slept until nine. I took a quick shower and changed into my normal, conservative outfit.

Embry came to pick me up from Emily's house. I said goodbye to her quickly and then ran into Embry's car. He gave me a peck on the cheek and then on the lips.

"Good morning, Payton," he greeted. "How's my beautiful girl?"

It was obvious he could see the red on my cheeks. Even though we'd been going out for several months, I still blushed at how sweet he was.

"I'm fine," I replied. "How are you?"  
"Perfect now that you're here." My cheeks got redder. "Are you ready for school?"

"I guess." I threw my hair behind my shoulders. "Who ever is?"

"Touché," he laughed. "So, what are you planning to do this week?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I think the girls and I will hang out. Why?"

"Because we have to go out for a few days to take care of some things," he replied casually.

"So you're leaving me?" I asked.

"No, not leaving you. If you want to come, you can, but it'll be a bunch of guy stuff. Even Sam's going. None of the other guys are letting their girls come though. They want it to be a guys weekend or something. Is that okay with you, baby doll?"

"I guess. I know Cameryn's been sick, so I don't want to bother her. Maybe Kimmy and I could hang out."

"Do whatever you want baby." He pulled into a parking spot at the school. "Anything is fine with me."

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek before we got out of the car. It was our last few months of high school, and I was as excited as ever. I wasn't going to college, but Embry and I decided we were going to move in together because there were a few houses for sale in the La Push area, and even in Forks. I would get a job, and so would he, and we would spend our days together. It would be amazing.

"No problem." He came and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go."

We met up with everyone except for Paul and Cameryn. Paul had been ditching school to help Cameryn in her time of need. I thought it was sweet, but I hoped Embry would never do that. School was way too important to him for him to miss any, especially if the school he missed was any of his AP classes. There was too much work to be done for him if he did miss any. Paul, on the other hand, didn't care much about school. He was smart, to say the least, but a little full of himself.

I went through a whole day of school without seeing Embry. I ate lunch with Kim and Taya. Kimmy said that the boys had something they needed to take care of, so they ditched the rest of the day at school. All I said was that I wasn't going to listen to Embry's complaining when he finds out all the homework he had from his AP classes. Both Taya and Kimmy agreed with me on that one.

Kimmy drove me back to her place after school. I met up with her after my Geometry class along with Taya. Apparently Kim was the only one who was independent enough to drive herself to school in the mornings.

When we got to Kimmy's house I greeted her mother and then we all rushed upstairs. She had a stash of Godiva chocolates she had stolen from her mother.

"They've been just sitting there for three whole days," she told us as she popped one into her mouth. "No one was going to eat them. Besides they're delicious." She shoved the box at us. "Go ahead, take a bite."

So we ate chocolates the entire time. We actually ended up sleeping over. Kim was so good at sneaking things into her room. She had a bottle of French wine in her closet and a few drinking glasses.

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," she said. "This is special occasion enough." She poured the three glasses. "Cheers to no boys and no worries."

We drank the full bottle of wine, and we still weren't drunk enough. Kim went down and snuck some tequila from her parents. We drank a little of that until we all crashed and fell asleep. It was the most fun I had had in a while, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

After I woke up the next morning I woke everyone else up. It was seven o'clock and school started at eight. They were all mad that I woke them up, but I didn't care too much. They needed to get up, and I needed to take a shower.

So I gave them thirty minutes to sleep again until I woke them up for good. They were still tired and a little hung over. Thank God we were seniors and had really easy schedules.

School was lonely without Embry. He texted me the night before and told me that he was going to be back soon. I still wanted him back, though, and I couldn't take not being with him. It was too much for me not to see him.

Kim helped me get through the day though. Cameryn was back at school, even though she was still sick. She said she couldn't afford to miss any more school.

We hung out after school again, this time without any alcohol and with Cameryn. She cuddled in Kimmy's lap and put her legs on top of my thighs.

"I feel like crap," she whined. "I wanna go to sleep."

"Then go to sleep," Kimmy ran her hands through her hair.

"I can't." She turned on her back. "I can't go to sleep."

"I'm sorry." She looked at me and shook her head. I giggled.

"Stop laughing at me." She turned back on her side and hid her head. "Grr."

"We'll stop laughing when you stop being funny," Kim laughed.

"Fine" She pouted.

Kimmy and I looked at each other again and laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

There was a loud knock at the door at twelve o'clock at night. It awoke Cameryn with a start, but Kimmy, Taya, and I were still awake. Kimmy went to open the door.

All the guys piled in.

"Hey baby." Embry came and kissed me warmly.

I kissed him like I had never kissed him before. I never realized how much I could miss him until he was actually gone. He was my life, my everything. How could I possibly live without him?

"Hello to you too," I giggled. "How was your trip?"

"It was great, thanks," he replied. "How was your time here?"  
"It was fine. I just missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." He kissed me again. "I missed you so much."  
I put my head on his chest and looked around. Every other couple was cuddling and saying their hellos. It was no surprise all Cameryn and Paul were doing was making out. Taya and Jacob were cuddling, and so were Kim and Jared. I felt bad for Quil not having a girlfriend, but he was just sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looked just fine watching us, which was okay with me.

"You look so beautiful, baby," he whispered, putting my hair behind my ear.

I blushed. "I don't look beautiful, especially not now."

"You look beautiful all the time," he assured me. "Don't even say that you're not."  
"But I'm not," I fought.

"But you are." He held me closer. "So I win."

"No, you lose."

"No, I win."

"You lose."

"I win," He ran his fingers up and down my stomach. I burst into laughter.

"Now who wins?" he asked.

"You do!" I squealed. "You do!"

"That's what I thought."

"So, you guys, what do you wanna do?" Jared asked.

"Sleep," Cameryn replied.

Paul shook his head and kissed her. "You're not allowed to sleep. You're mine."

Quil hit him with a pillow. "Get a room."  
"Never!" Paul kissed Cameryn again, and roughly. I looked away.

"Ew!" Jared hit Paul. "Don't kiss my sister like that, or at least not in my presence."  
"I'll do whatever I want, mother," he growled. "She's mine."

"Do you wanna go home?" Embry whispered in my ear. "We'll probably go out for dinner tomorrow. We don't have to stay here."

"Okay."

"Alright, guys, we're gonna bounce," Embry spoke up. "Have fun."

"Alright." Kimmy got up to hug me, so did Taya and Payton. Embry then put his arm around me and led me out the door.

His car was cold and dark. I barely could see the door it was so dark outside.

We drove over to Emily's house in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of a peaceful silence. I enjoyed it very much.

When I got home Emily and Sam were watching a movie in the living room.

"I better not come in," Embry told me.

"Good idea."

He bent down and kissed me warmly. I kissed him back for a few seconds until he pulled away.

"Good night, baby," he whispered, holding my hand.

"Good night." I reached for the door, but he pulled me back into another kiss. I kissed him back warmly. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my entire life.

He smirked when we pulled away. "Good night."

"Night," I whispered as he walked away.

I went into the house, greeted Emily and Sam, and then went up to bed.

The next day I just waited to go out for dinner. Embry didn't visit me, which was okay with me, but it was a little disappointing. I hated not seeing him for a full day, but I knew that I could wait for a few hours to see him again.

I actually decided I wanted to look good for dinner. I wore a black, strapless top and a pair of jeans. I finally wanted to look hot for my man, even though it meant showing off my body.

"Payton!" Emily called. "Embry's here!"

I put on my high heeled sandals and ran downstairs. I grabbed my white jacket off the coat hanger and started to put in on.

"Woa there," Embry laughed, stopping me from putting on my jacket. "You look amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He took me by the waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me roughly, and I kissed him back.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, let's go."

We drove down to the restaurant and met everyone there. Dinner was fun, but kind of awkward. That's when Kim invited us to sleepover at her house. I immediately agreed.

After dinner, Embry drove me down to Kimmy's house, gave me a kiss, and then let me go. I ran into her house.

"Hey guys," I greeted. Everyone hugged me.

"Cammy!" Kimmy cooed, getting up and hugging me tightly. "Want some champagne? We got the party started."

She shook herhead. "No I'm good."

"Come on Cameryn," Taya urged. "Just a glass."

"I can't," she replied. "Sorry babies."

"What's going on that you're not telling us?" I asked asked. Even I was holding a glass of champagne.

"Well, girls, you promise you'll help me?"

"Of course we do." Kim put her arm around her and hugged her close. "Now tell us."

"I'm pregnant."  
Kim screamed. I covered my ears and laughed as she hugged Cameryn close.

"Congratulations!" she squealed. "You have a baby growing inside you!"

She started rubbing Cameryn's stomach and tickling her. She squealed.

"That's so great." Taya came and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Whose is it?" I asked.

I remembered what had happened with Jeremy. She was raped by Jeremy, which meant the baby could be his.

"What do you mean?" Taya asked. "Who else could be the father?"  
Kim, Cameryn, and I all looked at each other.

"What are you guys hiding from me?"

"We're not hiding anything from you," Kim assured her. "This happened way before you came here, like a month ago. Something happened with a guy that Cameryn knew. He raped her."

Taya gasped. "That's terrible. Does Paul know?"

Cameryn nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why should it matter if it's the other guys?"

"Because I never want to be reminded of him ever again," she replied. "Never ever."  
"Don't worry about him," Kim put her arm around her and started rubbing her back. "He's just a fucking ass hole, who's in prison," she continued. "He's never going to come near you again."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"If Paul hasn't promised that already than he's a fucking ass hole."

"No, he has promised me," she assured her. "I just need your guy's promise."  
"I promise," Kim pulled her close to her chest, and I saw her nod her head for the rest of us to reply.

"I do too," Taya promised.

"Yeah, me too," I hugged her as well.

"Thanks guys," she whispered. "Now, enough about my baby. Let's party."

Kim shook her head. "You little bitch, making us worry like that."

She shrugged. "Just being me. So are we going to party or not?"

"Yeah, we're gonna party. Anyone want some champagne?"  
"I can't have any," she sighed. "Can't hurt the baby."

"Oh yeah, sucks for you," Kim laughed. "I'll get three glasses."  
"Are your parents not home?" Cameryn asked.

"Of course not."  
I looked at Cameryn and sighed. "Kimmy, no champagne for me. I feel bad leaving Cameryn out."

"Oh boo," Cameryn laughed. "Don't worry about me. You drink and have fun. You deserve it. I was stupid, and don't deserve it."

"Okay, if you're sure," I stuttered.

"I'm positive."

"Then three glasses it is," Kim stood up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with three plastic glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Do you want anything else to drink?" she asked, pouring the champagne. "I have soda and water. Oh, and I can make virgin daiquiris later."  
"Sounds good," Cameryn replied. "I'll just have water."

"Okay."

She walked back into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. I took it thankfully and took a long sip.

"Here's to this year!" Kim held up her glass. "To great friends, amazing boyfriends, and one new baby."  
We laughed. "I'll drink to that."

We clinked glasses and had an amazing party.


	4. Chapter 3

At eight in the morning, Cameryn left. She had a doctor's appointment, which meant she was going to get a sonogram. Eventually, I would go with her to see the baby, but not anytime soon. I had too much to take care of before I could see the baby.

By one o'clock in the afternoon Taya had left. Kim and I were hanging out on the couch, watching Parental Control on MTV. There was a knock on the door, so Kim got up to answer it.

"Hey Emily," Kim greeted, hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good," Emily replied. "I'm here to get Payton."  
I got up and picked up my shoes and coat. I ran to the door and hugged her.

"I could've walked home, Emms," I told her, giving her a hug.

"I know," she replied. "But Sam and I want to go out today, with you."  
"Oh really?" I asked. "Well, let me just get changed when we get home and then we can go."

Emily looked me up and down. "When did you wear that?"  
"I wore it last night, remember?" I asked. "We went out to dinner."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You did it for Embry," she teased in a singing voice.

I smiled at her. "Like you don't do these things for Sam."

"Of course I do," she replied with a smile. "Because Sam and I have been together for about three years. You and Embry have been together for how long?"

"A year, thank you very much."

"Well excuse me." She smirked. "Are we going to go, or are you just going to waste some time?"  
"I'm coming," I hugged Kim and kissed her cheek. "Bye honey."  
"Bye!" she called. "Have fun!"

When I got into the car Sam was already there. I leaned over the back seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sammy," I greeted. "Where are we going?"  
"We're gonna go down to Port Angeles," he replied. "Maybe do some shopping. Have you eaten yet?"  
"I ate chips and stuff at Kimmy's," I answered.

"That's supper healthy," he laughed. "Gonna have to thank Kim for that later."  
Emily hit his shoulder. "Be nice."

"I am being nice," Sam fought. "All I'm getting at is if Payton wants lunch or not."

"No, I'm good."  
"Alright, 'cause Em and I already ate. Just making sure. We can stop at McDonald's or something."

"No really, Sam, I'm good."  
"Okay, if you're sure." He turned up the radio and drove in silence.

"So how was the sleepover?" Emily asked. "Did you guys have fun?"  
"We had a blast. Has Cameryn told you?"  
"About the baby?" she asked. "Yeah, Paul told the guys when they were gone, and Cameryn told me a while before. She wasn't ready to tell anyone for a while, though."  
"Yeah, she finally told us last night. It was kinda a shocker."  
"I knew it would happen eventually," she told me. "They've been together for a year, and they slept together while they were in Paris."

"But what if it's not Paul's?" I asked. "What if it's Jeremy's?"  
"Then that would be really bad, but we can't worry about that now, can we?"  
I shook my head.

"Will you guys stop talking about that baby?" Sam asked. "It's bad enough that she's pregnant at seventeen, but she's got to worry about who the baby's father is. I'm so upset with Paul for getting her pregnant."

"A baby is a miracle, Sam," Emily told him. "They're going to be together forever because of this baby."  
"If it's his," Sam growled. "That baby is going to put a strain on all of us."  
"And we'll happily take care of it, right Sam?"

"Yea, we will," he sighed. "I can't deny that."

He pulled into a parking space and we all got out. He put his arms around Emily and I. He kissed Emily and then kissed my forehead.

"I'm in the mood to spoil my angels today," he told us. "What are you in the mood to buy?"  
"Oh Sam," Emily cooed. "You don't need to spoil us."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I have enough stuff as it is."

"I know, but we gotta pick out your Senior Ball dress don't we?" He took his arm off me and led us into a store called Blossom's.

"Sam," I whined. "Now?"  
"Yes now,"

Emily squealed when she saw all the dresses. She wanted me to try on every single one. There were short ones, long ones, skinny ones, ones with big skirts, ones of every color. Eventually we narrowed them down to two dresses. There was one that was long, straight, and pink. It had jewels in the middle of the chest, and it was a halter-top. The other was a darker pink, almost a red. It was strapless dress with sparkles around the breasts. It was tight until it got down to the butt, where it sparked out into a loose skirt. They both were beautiful.

"Which one do you like better?" I held them both up to my body.

Sam shrugged. "I think you look beautiful in both."

"I like the redder one better," Emily said. "What about you?"

"I like them both," I sighed. "This is too hard. I guess I'll go with you Emily."  
She smiled. "You're going to look so beautiful that night that Embry is going to flip."  
"Thanks Emily," I hugged her. "I think I'm going to pick this one." I held up the redish pink one. "I really like it."  
"I love it, sweet heart," Emily assured me. "It'll look great, I promise."  
We bought the dress. The next day we would buy the jewelry and shoes. It was already seven o'clock at night, so we went out for dinner.

When we sat down Emily kissed Sam. I put my glass of water down and smiled at them.

"I really appreciate the dress you guys," I told them. "My parents would never do anything like this for me."  
"You deserve it, sweety," Sam told me. "I'm glad you found a dress that you really liked."

"Me too."  
After dinner we drove back home. There was a car in the driveway that none of us recognized. It wasn't one of the boys' or one of the girls'.

"Stay in the car," Sam growled, getting up and out. Emily turned back at me, but I was scared to death.

Sam walked over to the car and knocked on the window. Then one of the men I hated stepped out of the car.

It was my Uncle Marcus.


	5. Chapter 4

"Uncle Marcus," I whispered.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"That- that's my uncle, Marcus," I continued to whisper. "He- I don't know why he's here."

Sam looked over at me and nodded for us to get out of the car.

Emily sighed. "Let's go."  
I got out of the car, and Uncle Marcus smiled at me.

"There's my beautiful girl," he held out his arms for me. I went to hug him slowly and nervously. I hated him touching me.

"How is my princess?" he asked, running his hand through my hair. "I heard that you had a rough time with your family."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Your mother gave me custody," he told me.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked. "I'm sorry, but we have custody of her now. To get her custody you must go through us for custody of her."

"No, her mother gave you temporary custody," he told her. "She gave me full custody. She wanted her to live with a family member. I just live up a few miles. Her friends can come visit her any time she wants."

"I can't give her up just yet," Emily told him. "Give us two days?"

"My stuffs already packed," I whispered. "It's been packed ever since I moved in with you. I keep it packed."

"Payton," she whispered. "Please don't do this."

"I have to," I whispered. "He's my guardian now. I love you Emily." I gave her a hug. "I love you, Sam." I gave him a hug. "Let me go get my stuff."

"I'll help," Sam piped up. "Are you sure you don't want to say good bye to Embry?"

"Who is Embry?" Uncle Marcus asked.

"Her boyfriend," Emily growled. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure," I said to answer Sam's question. "I don't want it to end that way."

"He can come see her," Uncle Marcus assured them. I knew that was a lie.

You probably wondered why I hated my Uncle Marcus. For one, he had two kids of his own that I hated. They didn't bother me too much, but they thought I was their mother. The reason they thought I was their mother was because Uncle Marcus used to abuse me, just like my dad did. He would make out with me right in front of them; I hated him so much for that. He was back, and I couldn't tell anyone about it. He threatened to kill the closest person to me. He told me before he would kill my mom. Now that he knew about Embry, that was who he would threaten to kill. I couldn't let him know about any of my friends, otherwise, he would threaten to kill them all. That's why I couldn't say good bye to Embry. I couldn't let my uncle see what he looked like, or where he lived. That would only make me more vulnerable.

Sam brought all my stuff down and into the back of my uncle's car. Uncle Marcus put his arm around me and watched Sam close the trunk of the car.

"I promise I'll take good care of her," he told them. "Don't worry about a thing."

I hugged Emily again. "I love you, Emms."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"And I love you Sam," I hugged him as well. "Good luck with everything."

"You too, darling. Come back and see us soon."

"She will," Uncle Marcus assured them. "I can promise you that."

"Good bye guys," I whispered, and then climbed into the car. Uncle Marcus drove a mile or so before saying anything.

"So, baby, are you ready for some loving when we get back to my place?" he asked.

"Uncle Marcus," I whispered. "I'm so tired tonight. Can we do it another night?"  
"I finally get to see the love of my life again and you're going to deny me what I truly want?" he asked, teasingly. "You're such a tease, baby. I love it."

Quickly he pulled into an empty parking lot. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me roughly. I started crying to the point where he pulled away.

"Aw, baby," he cooed, brushing my hair away from my face. "You'll get used to this soon I promise. You get to take care of me and the kids, and have the life you always wanted. We'll make it perfect, I promise."

I shook my head. "I don't want this," I cried. "I want to go home."

"That's where we're going, baby," he whispered. "We're going to your home."

"No! It's not my home."

"I won't treat you like your daddy treated you," he promised me. "I'll love you like no other."

"Please take me home," I begged. "Please."

He was starting to get frustrated with me; I could tell. "No. You're going to stay with me, and that's final. Now stop throwing a fit like a two year-old and be the strong girl that I know you are."

But I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop crying because I wanted to go back to Embry and my friends.

We drove back to his house.

(Embry's POV)

It was noon, which I thought would be a good time to go and see Payton. I remembered how she was the love of my life, and how much I really did love her. She was my everything, and I would never let her go.

When I got to Emily's house, Payton's car wasn't in the driveway. That was strange, but I didn't mind. I knew she had to be home.

I rang the doorbell, and Emily answered. When she saw me her eyes watered, and she looked away.

"Emily?" I asked. "What's wrong?"  
She looked at me and hugged me close. I took her in my arms warmly and held her like no other. Sam came out and rubbed Emily's back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Come inside," Sam said. "We have a lot to discuss."

Emily didn't let go of me as I walked inside. I sat down on the couch, and she finally let go of me.

"Payton's uncle came last night," Sam told me. "His name is Marcus, and he lives a few hours up north."

"So?" I asked.

"So, we talked to Payton's mother. Apparently, she gave him custody of Payton. We no longer have custody of her."

"What?"

"She's gone Embry," Emily whispered.

I hated her uncle and her mother. They took away the love of my life, and I would never forgive them for that. How was I to live without my angel? She was just a vulnerable little girl, and without me she couldn't take care of herself. I knew that without me she would spend her days crying.

"No," I whispered. "No that can't be."

"He said you could visit her, but he didn't give us an address."

"I'll look him up," I growled. "I'll do anything to get her back."

"We can't do anything now," Emily whispered. "She's just getting settled in. Don't talk to her yet. Wait a couple days until she realizes what's going on again, okay?"

"Fine," I continued to growl. "Fuck my life."

"Don't worry about it, Embry," Sam said. "We're already looking for loop holes. We're going to get her back, I promise."

"Thanks guys," I whispered. "I just can't believe she didn't say good bye."

"Me too," Emily whispered. "I guess it was for the best, right?'

None of this was for the best.


	6. Chapter 5

(Payton's POV)

We got back to his house around ten o'clock at night. He kept his hand on my thigh the entire time he was driving. It was uncomfortable and very annoying. I couldn't believe my mother thought that this was what was best for me. She was an idiot; my uncle was a pedophile. She should've known since he was my dad's brother.

When we got home, the kids were asleep. I thanked god because I didn't want to face them just yet. I was tired, grumpy, and missed my real family.

"We're home, baby," Uncle Marcus said. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Ah ah," he continued. "My baby shouldn't have to walk."

He came over and picked me up bridal style. Tears were streaming down my face. I remembered how Embry used to carry me like that.

He opened the door effortlessly. He carried me inside and upstairs to his bedroom. He lay me down gently on his bed and then lay down on top of me. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed me softly.

"C'mon, baby," he whispered. "Please don't cry. Uncle Marcus loves you so much, and doesn't want to see you upset."

"Then take me home," I cried.

He took a rough hold on my hair. "You'll wake the kids."  
"I don't care! I just want to go home!"  
"You are home," he told me. "You're home and you'll like it that way."  
"I sued my dad and put him in prison," I growled. "What makes you think I won't do the same to you?"  
"Because you'll never leave this house," he laughed. "Don't you get it? I own you. You are mine, and there's nothing you can do about it, so you better get used to it girl. You'll do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, and you'll do it with a smile. If I don't I'll find that boy Embry, kill him, and then kill Emily and Sam. I'll kill all your friends there, no matter what it takes. Do you hear me?"  
"Let me go." I spat in his face.

He slapped me and almost pulled my hair out of my skull. I held my cheek in pain and almost screamed when he ripped a chunk of hair off of my skull.

"Don't you ever do that again," he growled. "You are mine, and you'd do good to remember it. You would never treat your dad like this, and that's because you're afraid of him. Now you're going to be afraid of me." He took me by the wrist and threw me against the floor. He stepped over me and bent down. "Are you afraid now, little girl?"  
"I'll never be afraid of you," I got up to look at him face to face. There was no way he was going to patronize me.

"Then we'll have to work on that."

He took me by the wrist again and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started devouring my neck. I tried to push him off, but he was a lot stronger than I could ever be. I had no choice but to let him do whatever he wanted.

"You'll learn to respect me, girl."

He pushed his lips against mine. He grabbed my breast roughly and started massaging it as hard as he possible could. He was making sure that he was rough, and it made my eyes water. I didn't want it like this.

He then ripped off my clothes and fucked me. It wasn't special; it was cold and purposeless. I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my cheeks as he rode me and whispered in my ear. It was disgusting, rough, and hard. I didn't like it at all.

I awoke the next morning with dry blood on my stomach and vagina. I hadn't realized what he had done to me, but it was rough and disgusting. He cut me up with a knife and bludgeoned me with his fists.

He had a loose hand around my waist and he was sleeping. Slowly, I slipped his hand off of me and around a pillow. If I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, I at least needed a shower.

"Mmm," Uncle Marcus moaned. "Payton, where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower."

He smirked and opened his eyes. "Let me join you."  
"No thanks. I'd rather do this by myself."  
He walked over to me, completely naked, and pulled me back by my hair. I gasped in pain.

"What was that, baby?" he asked.

"I said, "of course you can join me"," I muttered.

He let go of my hair and pet it softly. He kissed my lips and ran his hands over my naked body.

"Oh, look at those bruises," he whispered. "Maybe next time, if you're a good girl, we can make sweet, beautiful love instead of me using it as a punishment."

"Sex has never been a preference of mine."

"I bet your boyfriend has never done you like I did you last night," he continued to whisper. "It'll be even more amazing the second time."

"My boyfriend and I have never done it," I growled. "He respects me and what I want."

He laughed. "I'm sure he does. That's why he hasn't tried to call or text you in the past day."

"I told Emily to tell him to stay away," I told him. "At least for now."

"It doesn't interest me very much."

He pressed his body up against me; I could feel his manhood against my leg, and it was hard. I tried to push myself away, but, again, it was no use. He was much too strong for me.

"You with water dripping down your naked body interests me very much,' he chuckled. "Now, the shower awaits. You still need to get dressed and take care of the children."

"Don't they need to get to school?" I asked.

"Today's a Saturday," he reminded me. "I told them to let daddy sleep in, and that if they did they would get a surprise."  
"Well, then, let me go shower."

"I will, as long as I get to wash you," he whispered. "I can't wait to rub my hands all over your body."

I cringed, and walked into the shower. I turned it on as hot as I possibly could and let the water burn my skin.

"Are you trying to burn yourself baby?" Uncle Marcus asked. "Seeing my baby hurt herself makes Uncle Marcus very mad."

"It feels good," I whispered. "I'm not trying to hurt myself."

"Good." He rubbed the soap all over my body as I washed my hair. My nipples hardened at ever touch, and when he stuck his fingers inside me I gasped. I hated when anything was stuck up there, especially without my permission.

After the shower I got dressed as fast as I possibly could. I wore the most conservative thing possible. I rushed downstairs before Uncle Marcus could say anything else.

When I got downstairs, the kids were watching Spongebob Squarepants on the flat screen TV downstairs. Little Lilly was seven, and Jimmy was nine. They both loved their dad very much; it was obvious. I was also their favorite cousin. They called me Aunty Pay and would never let me go when they saw me.

"Good morning kids," I greeted them.

"Aunty Pay!" Lilly squealed as she ran up to me and attached her arms around my hip. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby," I laughed. "Did you guys eat already, or do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"We already ate," Jimmy replied.

"What, Jim?" I asked. "Are you to old to give your Aunty a hug?"

Slowly, he got up and gave me a hug. He had changed the most in the family, which didn't surprise me too much. He was almost a preteen and growing up fast. Lilly, on the other hand, was still the perfect little angel that I remembered before.

Soon Uncle Marcus came downstairs. He held me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're doing good with the kids," he whispered.

"I always do," I growled through clenched teeth.

He kissed me again and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 6

That day we spent at home. Uncle Marcus went to work, which meant that I had the day to spend with the kids. All the doors were locked from the outside, and I had no clue where any of the keys were. I wished the kids did, but they didn't.

For most of the day I played Barbies with Lilly and watched cartoons. The only somewhat good part about being with Uncle Marcus was the kids. They were the sweetest things in the world. It made me really want kids, but definitely not with my uncle. Somehow, I would get out of this. I would leave this all behind and never come back. I would get these kids out of this hell house to make sure that the same thing never happened to them. If Uncle Marcus was crude enough to rape his own niece, there was no doubt in my mind he was crude enough to rape his own daughter.

Around five thirty I had to get dinner ready. It was like I was a slave in a house where I was supposed to be loved. The truth was, I had never cooked anything in my life except cereal and a toaster strudel (I burnt that). Uncle Marcus wanted something simple: spaghetti and meatballs. It would be scary if I could actually make it.

I tied an apron around my waist and tackled the dinner. I kept the kids occupied with some Pokemon movie. They were engulfed in the movie while I attempted to make spaghetti and meatballs.

It was easy to cook the pasta. I just had to boil the water, add salt, and cook the noodles. The sauce was the difficult part. I had to follow the instructions word for word if I was ever going to get the recipe right.

Uncle Marcus came in when I was half way through with making dinner. He kissed the kids hello and then came into the kitchen to great me. He had one hand on my waist and the other on my wrist.

"Next time, I expect dinner to be ready as soon as I get home." He twisted my wrist. "And I expect you to be in a good mood and great me at the door, got it?"

I cringed at the pain. "Yes."

"Good."

He leaned over, grabbed my chin, turned it to him, and planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to fight his tongue from entering my mouth, but, eventually, he was successful. We kissed until someone tugged at my shirt.

"Mommy," Lilly said almost silently. "I made this for you."

It was a colorful picture of a bunny. I kneeled down to her and hugged her warmly.

"Thank you sweety," I cooed. "It's beautiful. Let me hang it up on the fridge."

I took off a magnet and hung it up.

"Lillian," Uncle Marcus growled. "You know not to disturb Mommy and Daddy when they're doing something."

"Sorry Daddy," she whispered, hanging her head.

"Marcus!" I said. "She was just trying to make me happy, since you can't do it."

Uncle Marcus immediately took my hand and placed it on the stove. I screamed in pain; it was worse than the cigarette burns that my dad used to give me.

"What did you say?" he growled.

Tears streamed down my face. "Please stop, please!"

He took my hand away, turned on the cold water, and ran my hand under it.

When I looked over, Lilly was crying loudly. Jimmy was standing up in the living room, looking over at us.

"Jimmy, go take your sister upstairs," Uncle Marcus ordered. "We will call you when dinner's ready."

Jimmy came from the living room, wrapped his arm around Lilly, and then led her upstairs. Salty tears still stained my cheeks as the cold water soothed my burn.

"Baby." Uncle Marcus started wiping away the tears on my cheeks. "I'm sorry I had to do that. Are you going to make Uncle Marcus upset anymore?"

I shook my head quickly and held the wrist of my burning hand. Uncle Marcus wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my back as I cried. I cried for everything I missed, for the burn on my hand, and for my broken heart.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Here, let me go get you a band-aid and some Neosporin."

He left, and I was so thankful. My hand still burnt under the cold water. I hated the man who gave it to me even more than I hated anyone in the world. I hated him more than I hated my dad.

Uncle Marcus came back with the band-aid and Neosporin. I cringed when he took my hand out of the cold water. I fought to put it back in, but he yanked me over to the table. He sat me down on his lap and fixed up my burn.

"Do you need Uncle Marcus to make it better?" he asked. He kissed my burn and then stuck a hand between my legs. I gasped and started crying again.

"Baby." He moved his hand around and found a spot that made me gasp again. "There we go. My baby likes that."

"No," I cried. "Please stop it."

"It'll help you get your mind of the pain," he whispered.

"No!" My hand was still burning. "I need to get back to dinner!"

"Fine," he growled, and let go of me. I walked back to my dinner and started to stir the sauce.

"You know, it's kinda sexy to see you cooking like this."  
"I'm glad you find my pain sexy," I growled.

"Oh, it's pain for one but pleasure for another," he replied. "I for one am in great pleasure. Maybe I'll just have to do you right here in the kitchen."

When I turned around me grabbed my upper arms and pressed me to him. He pressed his lips against mine. I tried fighting him, doing anything I possibly could to get him off me, but it didn't work. He was much too strong for me. It wasn't surprising, but I hated him for it. I wanted nothing more to be in the arms of Embry again, but I couldn't be because of the man that I hated.

"Oh baby," he moaned, and slipped a hand between my legs like he had done before. He started massaging me, and I started crying.

Slowly, he moved his lips away from mine and kissed away my tears. I cried more.

He bent down and kissed my neck. I tried bending down even more to slip his lips off my neck, but it didn't work. Uncle Marcus just picked me up and continued kissing my neck. He placed me on the kitchen table and climbed on top of me. He pressed himself to me so I was lying on top of the kitchen table. He started dry humping me. I kicked him between the legs.

"You little bitch!" He took me by my hair and threw me onto the ground. He punched me in the eye and pulled me up by my hair. "Don't you ever, ever do that again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," I cried.

"Good." He grabbed my hand and put it on his balls. "Now you have to give it a couple kisses to make it feel better."

He pulled down his pants and showed me his dick. He put his hand on the top of my head and pushed me down. Once I was down on my knees he pushed my head towards his dick, which was standing up in excitement. When he pushed my head to his dick, it forced its way into my mouth. I gagged and cried. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted my old life back. I wanted Embry back. I wanted anything I could get back as long as I was with my friends.

Dinner was finally ready after about an hour. I couldn't eat anything, but when I didn't, Uncle Marcus kicked me under the table. That made me eat.

After dinner Uncle Marcus took me upstairs and raped me again. This time I didn't fight. I didn't want to get hurt again. There were so many cuts and bruises on my body that I didn't need anymore. I was tired of fighting back.


	8. Chapter 7

Days went by slowly with Uncle Marcus and the kids. I spent the days, in the house, waiting for them to come home from school and work. I couldn't leave the house except for meeting the kids at the bus stop two doors down. I tried watching TV, doing chores, and sleeping, but nothing seemed to pass the time. The only thing I could do was wait.

The kids would come home from school. I would wait for them at the bus stop. The only thing that made my day was the look Lilly got off the bus. It was like I was the thing that made her happy. She would run out and hugged me. Jimmy would come off shortly after her, say goodbye to his friends, and run to my side. I walked them back home, made them an afternoon snack, and helped them with their homework.

Then Uncle Marcus came home.

Uncle Marcus expected dinner as soon as he got home. I had it ready, and he was happy. When it wasn't ready, he was furious. He would hurt me by burning me, or punching me, right in front of the kids. Lilly would cry, but she knew better than to do anything about it. She was silent when she cried.

But, finally, he would stop. I was thankful when he did, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything without getting punished. I watched my tongue, and didn't say anything.

One day, Uncle Marcus came home from work. I had dinner ready like I was supposed to, and greeted him at the door. He kissed me warmly as he handed me his jacket and brief case.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Steak and potatoes," I whispered, putting his things away. "Just like you wanted."

"Thank you, baby." He came back over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me to him, and started kissing me. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I tried as hard as I could not to let him in, but I couldn't do anything. He pushed his tongue as hard as he could through my lips and wrestled with my tongue.

Finally, when he stopped, he looked me deep in the eyes.

"How about we visit La Push?" he asked. "You've been such a good girl; I think you deserve a treat."  
I looked at him with wide eyes. I was so surprised, and happy, that I could barely stand it.

Then I realized there had to be a catch.  
"That depends," I whispered. "What do you want in return?"  
"Nothing that I haven't been getting," he chuckled. "What do you say?"

"What can I do with Embry?" I continued.

"Anything that you're willing to give to me when we get home."  
"Okay," I whispered. "I guess that's reasonable."

"Glad you think so." He smirked. "Go set the table for dinner."

"Already have," I replied.

He looked back at me. "Perfect. Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Lilly and Jimmy came running from their spaces on the couch. We ate dinner in almost silence. Uncle Marcus tried to make conversation, asking us how our day was. I just answered him softly. There wasn't much that I did in a day except for cleaning and cooking.

"Maybe tomorrow, since it's Saturday, I'll take you guys shopping," Uncle Marcus told Lilly and I. "Jimmy, would you like to go to a friend's house or come with us?"

"Friend's house," he replied with steak in his mouth.

"Okay," Uncle Marcus nudged my leg under the table and smirked. "Are you excited to see your friends?"

I nodded slightly and took a bite of my food.

"Can I go, Daddy?" Lilly asked.

"No," Uncle Marcus replied. "This is a day for Mommy to enjoy. We're going to go to the amusement park that day."  
She smiled widely. "Thank you Daddy."

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," Jimmy added.

Uncle Marcus smiled. "No problem, kids. Anything to make you happy."

I wanted to say Uncle Marcus was a good dad, but what he did to me would be passed onto Lilly when I was gone. When I turned eighteen, I was out of there. I knew that I couldn't, and shouldn't, leave the kids, but Uncle Marcus was too much for me. My birthday was in seven months, which was something I could endure to get my freedom.

The next day we went shopping. Jimmy went to his friend Leon's house. Uncle Marcus bought me everything I tried on, from Wet Seal and Buckle B. It must've cost him over a thousand dollars, but I didn't care. I liked being spoiled, even though I knew he would rape me as soon as we got home.

We went out for dinner, and then came home. Uncle Marcus took me to his bedroom, and he raped me. I tried as hard as I could not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was getting used to the idea of him raping me, just like I was with my father. It may sound wrong, but I couldn't fight any more. I couldn't help but to lay there and not do anything.

Sunday was the day I finally got to go see my friends. Uncle Marcus would drive me down to Emily's house, and I would stay there until after dinner. Uncle Marcus drove me with the kids in the car, and took me to Emily's house.

When he pulled into Emily's house, he kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Remember our deal."  
I couldn't forget it.

I slowly got out of the car, waved goodbye to everyone, and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell once, but no one answered. I jiggled the door, and it was open. I walked inside and when I did everyone jumped out of the shadows.

"Surprise!" everyone laughed. "Welcome home Payton."

I was freaked out of my mind, but I started laughing along with them. Kimmy ran up to me and took me in her arms. She hugged me and spun me around.

Then Cameryn came and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back, and kissed her cheeks.

Emily came up after her and gave me a bigger hug. Tears were running down her cheeks, which was so sweet. I kissed her cheek.

Then Taya came, and we hugged for a while. She wasn't that close to me, but I wanted her to be. We would be best friends soon enough.

Finally, Embry came out of the group and took me in his arms. It felt so great to be in his arms again. He didn't try to do anything; he just hugged me like he never had before. He put his head in my hair. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"I love you Payton," he whispered. I hugged him closer.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

It felt so good to hear him say those words. It was like my stomach dropped out of my body, and my heart was about to pound out of my chest. I loved the feeling, although it wasn't a feeling that was particularly comfortable.

"Welcome home," he continued to whisper.

"I'm not staying here forever," I sighed.

"Didn't Emily tell you?" Paul asked. "We're filing a lawsuit."

My eyes widened. "You are?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. Sam and I can't stand for you to be away from us, so we're filing a lawsuit."  
"You've got to be joking!" I almost screamed. "Do you know how great this is?"  
Embry smiled. "It's perfect. You'll be back in La Push in no time."

Then it hit me. Uncle Marcus would think I was the one who asked for them to file the lawsuit. He would kill me if he got me from the judge.

"No," I replied.

Everyone seemed so surprised.

"What?" Embry almost yelled.

"I'm out in seven months," I stuttered, trying not to sound nervous. "I mean, it's not worth fighting over me for two months, which is what you're going to get if you get me."

"I don't care." Emily took me from Embry and hugged me. "You're part of this family, and since you're part of this family, you're going to stay with this family."  
It felt good to be a part of some family.

"Okay," I whispered. "I guess that's fine."

"Fine?" Emily asked. "More like perfect."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Perfect."

"Is something wrong, Pay?" Cameryn asked.

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy that you guys would go through so much trouble to do all this for me. I really appreciate it guys."

Jared smiled. "It's not a problem. We all got you presents. You wanna go open them?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. That sounds great."

We walked into the living room, where all the presents were.

Emily and Sam got me skinny jeans with jewels on the butt pockets and around the front pockets. Paul and Cameryn got me a Bath and Body Works lotion, spray, and body wash. Taya and Jacob got me a Betsy Johnson necklace. Jared and Kim got me a cute, and cheap, Ed Hardy t-shirt. Quil got me a jacket from Wet Seal.

But Embry's gift was the greatest of all.

It was a small, diamond ring. There was only one diamond, but it was still more than anything that anyone else had gotten me.

"It's a promise ring," Embry whispered. "It's our promise to be together forever."

Tears weld in my eyes. "Embry. This is so sweet." I kissed him warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

I put the ring on my finger. I would wear it proudly, no matter what Uncle Marcus had to say about it.


	9. Chapter 8

After opening presents we decided to go down to the beach. Emily was making a big welcome home dinner for me, so we thought it would be best if we staid out of her way.

Embry was the happiest to see me. It was obvious that everyone else was happy, but it was also obvious that he was the happiest. He kept his arm around me and kissed me every chance he got.

We rode in different cars, but I decided that I wanted to ride with Cameryn, Paul, and Embry. Paul rode in the front with Embry, and I rode in the back with Cameryn.

"How's the baby?" I asked quietly.

"Great," Cameryn laughed. "She's doing amazingly well."

"She?" I questioned. "It's a girl?"

"Yeah. We're naming her Pamryn Danika," she told me.

"That's so great." I hugged her. "Congratulations."

"We're also getting married," Paul spoke up.

My eyes widened with excitement. "You are? When?"

"After I have the baby." She put my hand on her stomach. "And loose all the baby fat."  
"You're not fat," Paul argued.

She shook her head. "You know I am."  
"You're not fat," I agreed. "So be quiet."

"I am!" she argued. "Don't deny my fatness!"

Paul reached his hand behind him and put it on her knee. "You are not fat, baby."  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

He smiled. "Good."

We got to the beach and got out of the car. The rest of our friends were waiting for us, which meant that we were late, as usual.

Cameryn and Paul started getting all cuddly, so Jared and Kim ran into the water.

"Cut it out!" Jared threw a rock at the back of Paul's head. He and Kimmy were in the water, in nothing but their underwear. Paul took off his shirt and pants and dove in. He climbed on top of Jared and dunked him.

"C'mon, Cammy!" Kimmy called. "The water's great."  
"No thanks," she laughed. "Not good for the baby." I sat down in the sand and let the water encompass my feet.

"Come on!" Paul called. "I bet Payton'll go in."

I held up my hands. "Oh, no."  
Embry picked me up and ran into the water. I screamed with laughter as they fell into the water.

"C'mon baby," Paul called. "Please!"

Cameryn pulled off my shirt. "Fine."

She ran into the water.

We played around, and it was so much fun. The water was freezing, but I was around people I loved, and that was all I could ever ask for.

It was freezing outside when we were finished swimming. Embry let me use his clothes to change into, like most of the guys did for their girls. I changed quickly and cuddled into his arms.

When we got back to Emily's house, she had dinner waiting for us. Spaghetti and meatballs were on the table: my favorite. I loved Emily's spaghetti so much that I could hardly stand it.

"They're such pigs," Kim laughed.

"Tell me about it," Taya chuckled.

Cameryn and I looked at each other. She put her arm around me, and I put my hand on her stomach. I rubbed her stomach gently until I felt something unusual

"Ohmygod!" I exclaimed. "I just felt it kick!"  
"Me too!" she hugged me. "Paul! The baby kicked!"  
All the boys stopped. "What?"

"The baby kicked!"  
Suddenly, about six pairs of hands were feeling on Cameryn's stomach. She held up her shirt, and everyone continued to attack it.

"This is so great!" Paul exclaimed, and then he kissed her. "Our baby kicked!"  
"Yeah! Our baby is amazing."

"Alright, everyone off the pregnant woman," Emily teased. Everyone backed off. "It's my turn."

"Our baby girl is having a baby girl!" Emily squealed. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm hungry," Cameryn stated. "Let's eat."  
We ate dinner.

I had to leave by nine. I was sad to go; I cried when I said goodbye to Embry. Cameryn cried when she said goodbye to her. I knew it was the last time I would see her for a while, and that was the part I hated.

My uncle came, and I left. I hugged them all goodbye again, kissed Embry, and then walked out the door.

"How was your time?" Uncle Marcus asked.

"It was great." I wiped away my tears. "Just a little emotional."

"I have something to talk to you about when you get the kids to bed," he explained.

We got home quickly, and I tucked the kids in. I kissed them goodnight, but not before hearing the story of the amusement park. I listened to it, and then turned off the lights; I walked into the room that Uncle Marcus and I shared.

"What did you tell them?" he asked me carefully.

I was shocked. "Nothing, why?"

"Because I got this." He held up a note. "It's for a court hearing."  
"I didn't tell them anything!" I said quickly. "If I did I wouldn't have come back to you."

"Yeah, you better not have told them anything." He came and took me by the neck. "Did you?"

"No, I swear."

"Good." He kissed me roughly, and then started chuckling. "You smell like ocean water."

"I went swimming," I told him quietly.

"Go take a shower, and then come back here."

I did as he told me.

When I got out of the shower, Uncle Marcus took me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. He was also naked, and rubbed his dick against my thigh. He made me touch his dick, and moved my hand up and down.

He raped me again. That night I made a pact with myself. I promised that when the court hearing arrived, I would tell the court what Uncle Marcus was truly doing to me. I wouldn't let him rape me anymore. I couldn't take it. I wanted to be a normal girl, with a normal life, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't be normal because my family was a bunch of perverted freaks.

While I slept I dreamed of Embry. He saved me from my uncle just like he saved me from my father. He would walk in on me being raped, and then kill Uncle Marcus, or at least throw him in jail. I dreamt that he made me feel special like he did when he held me. He protected me from everything, even my uncle. I would be eighteen soon, and I could spend the rest of my life with him. The ring on my finger proved that he loved me, and I loved him back.


	10. Chapter 9

The trial was coming up soon. I was so worried about it that I couldn't stomach any food. The judge had to see that I didn't belong with Uncle Marcus. La Push was my home, and I missed it so much. If I had to bring up that Uncle Marcus raped me, I would. It was only a matter of time until that secret got out. I was ready to break free from my innocent cocoon and become a true woman. I was going to stand up for what I believed in.

Uncle Marcus made me dress up especially for the court hearing. He told me that if I mentioned anything that he would beat me so hard that I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. Too bad I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

We got to the courthouse, and everyone was there, including Taya, Kimmy, and pregnant Cameryn. They looked at me as I walked over to the front of the courthouse, and I gave them a little smile. I knew I was going to win this case.

Sam and Emily were already sitting down. They both gave me reassuring smiles, but didn't make any other contact. They knew that Uncle Marcus was angry with them, and it was best not to make any sudden movements.

Uncle Marcus put his arm around me and sat me down. He sat down next to me and leaned over to my ear.

"Remember what I said," he said between gritted teeth. I nodded, but wasn't going to listen to him at all. He would never see me again.

The judge was a fat man in his forties with a mustache and a receding hairline. When he entered, everyone stood. He sat down at his post, and everyone else sat down.

"Let's see," he muttered. "Ah, the court case for the custody of Miss Payton Marie Jenson. Who is the guardian of Miss Jenson now?"

"Mr. Marcus Jenson, your Honor," Uncle Marcus' attorney spoke up.

"Alright, and who wishes for the custody of Miss Jenson?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley, sir," Sam's attorney stated.

"Let the record show that Miss Jenson is eighteen in three months, and twelve days," the judge continued. "Mr. Kellan, would you like to pose some questions of Miss Jenson?"  
Sam's attorney stood up. "I would, your Honor."

I walked to the stand and sat myself down. I crossed my legs, and my hands shook nervously. I tried to calm them by sitting on them, but that didn't help. I needed a perfect time to mention what was happening with Uncle Marcus. I didn't know when; I didn't know how, but I would mention what was happening. I couldn't let him rape me anymore.

"So, Miss Jenson, explain to the court why you were put in Mr. and Mrs. Uley's custody in the first place," Mr. Kellan started.

"Well." I gulped, looking at Uncle Marcus. "My dad, he-he raped and beat me, and my mom had some depression problems."

"I see, and were you happy with Mr. and Mrs. Uley?"

"I was happier than I've ever been," I whispered. "I love them."

"And are you happy living with your uncle?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No sir."

"I rest my case."  
The judge stacked a pile of papers next to him and yawned. "Mr. Jackson, do you have some questions to ask of Miss Jenson?"  
"Yes, sir." Mr. Jackson, Uncle Marcus' attorney, stood up and walked over to me. "So, Miss Jenson, you say you are not happy with your uncle. Why is that?"

It was my moment to shine; my moment to tell everyone what Uncle Marcus was doing to me. He didn't even deserve to be in my presence. He was scum, and he deserved to be in jail. I hated him so much.

"Because he rapes me," I breathed.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Jackson leaned towards me. "A little louder, please."  
"He rapes me!" I almost screamed.

Uncle Marcus stood up. "What?!"

"Mr. Jenson, sit down," the judge spoke. "Miss Jenson, are you sure that's an accurate statement?"

"Yes sir," I replied, tears running down my cheeks. "Every night, he comes to me, looking to rape me. I tell him 'no', but he does it anyways. He rapes me!"

I could see the rage in Uncle Marcus' eyes. He was very angry with me, and I knew it. If he got custody of me, I was surely dead. Everyone I loved was surely dead. Why did I even mention it? I knew I had to, but I put everyone I loved at risk.

"He said he would kill everyone I loved if they told," I cried. "He threatened my life!"

"Your Honor," Uncle Marcus started. "You can't believe such a stupid girl."

"I'm afraid we'll have to be cautionary," the judge stated. "Bailiffs, please arrest him."

"You'll pay for this Payton!" Uncle Marcus screamed. "How dare you!"

I was crying louder than ever. The judge called me down from the stand, and I ran out of the courtroom. Embry chased after me and met me outside.

"Payton," he cooed, holding me in his arms. "Please calm down."

"I hate my life," I cried. "I just want to die!"  
"Payton, don't ever say that!" He pulled me away from him by my shoulders. "Everyone loves you."

"No!" I cried, diving into his chest. "I'd be better off dead!"

"Payton, please stop it," Embry whispered, petting my hair. "Everything's going to be alright. They're announcing the verdict now; you're going to live with Emily and Sam."

"But he's going to kill you! He said he would; I know he will! He'll kill you no matter what!"

"He won't even get near me. I promise we'll all be safe. As soon as you turn eighteen, we'll get a place of our own and you won't ever have to worry about custody ever again."

"Embry, I love you," I cried.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, the doors to the courtroom opened and Taya, Kim, and Cameryn came rushing out. Cameryn came and hugged me warmly. She kissed my forehead and let me cry on her.

"You get to live with Sam and Emily," she cooed motherly. "You won't ever have to see that bad man again."

"Yeah," Kim rubbed my back and pressed herself against me. "I promise we'll keep you safe."

"Everyone here loves you, Payton," Embry told me. "You won't ever have to be alone again."

"If he kills you, I'll kill myself," I sniffled.

"But he won't. baby." Embry took me out of Cameryn's hold and placed me in his arms. "You don't even have to worry about that."

For a minute I actually believed him.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning, and Embry wasn't there. I almost freaked out, not knowing where one of my only support system was. I grabbed my pillow and held it to my chest. If only he was there.

"Payton!" Emily called from downstairs. "I made breakfast!"  
I moaned, got out of bed, and slouched downstairs. When I got down there, all the boys were there. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey, Payton!" Paul got up and hugged me warmly. "God, it's so good to have you back."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Get off my girl, jerk," Embry laughed, and then took me in his arms. "How are you baby?"

"Good," I whispered. "And you?"  
"Great, now that you're here."

I smiled softly and rested my head on his chest.

Emily called from the kitchen again. Breakfast must've been ready because when I walked in, Jared, Jacob, and Quil were there. I slowly took my seat, and Emily put a plate of food in front of me; Embry sat down next to me.

I looked down at my plate of food and sighed. It was great and had all my favorites (eggs, bacon, toast, chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage), but my stomach was still in knots that I couldn't even eat. How was I supposed to eat when I was freaked out of my mind?

"Payton?" Emily came behind me and put her hands on either side of the back of my chair. "Are you going to eat?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to," she assured me. "I won't be offended."

"Sorry, Emily," I whispered. "I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sure?" Embry asked me.

I looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"It worries me when you don't eat," he told me.

"I'm just not hungry," I repeated.

He shook his head and turned his eyes away. I felt so bad. It wasn't like I didn't want to eat; I just couldn't. I wanted to make everyone feel better; I felt like it was my fault everyone was so upset.

I looked down at my food for a second before asking Emily to take it away. All the guys, except Embry, had already left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"I'll leave you two some time alone," Emily whispered, and then left.

I couldn't look Embry in the eye, but I could feel his gaze on me. He wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Payton, you're scaring me," he whispered.

"Why?"

He took my hand. "Because you're depressed all the time. I don't want you to be depressed anymore; it makes me depressed."

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I make everyone upset. If I hadn't even come, then everyone's lives would be better."  
"Don't ever say that, Payton." His voice was soft, but I could hear the firmness in his tone. "If you weren't here, my life would be empty. A part of me would always be missing. And what about Emily? Or Sam? Or Jared? Or Kim? Or Camryn? Or Jacob? Or Taya? Or Quil? Or Paul? How do you think they'd feel? They'd be devastated if you were gone. You can't talk like that."  
Suddenly, I burst into tears. I didn't know why I was even crying; I felt so stupid. Embry quickly took me in his arms and pulled me onto his lap as I cried.

"Oh, baby," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying."

"It's not your fault," I cried. "It's mine. I'm selfish."

"Payton, you're not selfish." He took my chin with his warm, muscular hand. "Do you know why I love you?"

"Why?"

"Because you're amazing, and you're not selfish. Besides, even if you were selfish, I would still love you. I could never stop loving you."  
"Why Embry?"

He looked me straight in the eye. "Because I imprinted on you."

My eyes widened with curiosity. "Imprinted?"  
"Fuck." He immediately ran his hand through his hair. "I should NOT have said that."

"No, tell me," I whispered. "What's imprinting?"

"It's hard to explain," he continued.

I dried my eyes. "I'm listening."

"I don't think you want to know," he whispered.

"I do. Please tell me."

"Well, me and the boys, we're something different; something you probably never thought was real."

"What are you?"

"I'm, well, I'm…."

"Please tell me," I whispered.

He looked up at me with soft eyes. "We're werewolves."  
Immediately, I got off his lap.

"What?"  
"I told you, you didn't want to know."

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I screamed. "How long have you not told me?"

"I've been a werewolf for at least two years," he whispered. "I didn't want to tell you because you were going threw so much, and I didn't want you to be scared of me; I never want you to be scared of me. I love you so much, and I don't ever want you to be scared of anything. Please don't be upset or scared. I would never hurt you."

"All the boys are werewolves?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Even Sam?"  
He nodded once more.

"So I'm surrounded by shape-shifting freaks?"

"We're not freaks." He sounded hurt. "It's not our fault we're werewolves."  
"Then whose fault is it?"

"The Cullens," he growled.

"The Cullens?"

"They live in Forks."

"What makes them so special? How did they turn you into werewolves?"

He shook his head. "It's so complicated."

"You're werewolves. How much more complicated could this get?"

"Well, when our tribe first started, we were attacked by people we called "the cold ones". They reeked havoc in our land and wouldn't let us be. So, to protect the tribe, a few select members of the tribe were turned into shape-shifters. We're descendents of those select tribe members."

"But where do the Cullens come in?"

"They're the cold ones," he growled.

"What are "cold ones"?"  
"They're vampires."  
"So… there are vampires and werewolves in this area?"  
He nodded. "It seems that way, doesn't it?"  
"So, what is imprinting?"

"It's when a male werewolf finds his mate for the rest of his life. He will do anything for that woman; he'll be a boyfriend, or a husband, or even a friend if need be. And you're my imprint. From the first time I saw you, Payton, it was like my heart started beating for the first time."  
"What about Kim and Cameryn and Taya?" I asked. "What about them?"

"Kim is Jared's imprint, Cameryn is Paul's imprint, and Taya is Jacob's imprint. Actually, Emily is Sam's imprint."

I nodded. "Oh."

Everything felt so weird. It was just a few minutes ago when I trusted Embry again, and I didn't even know what to say after that. I needed to know that he was a werewolf, and he kept that from me. Why the other guys hadn't told me they were werewolves, I didn't understand. All I knew was that I was lied to for the past two years of my life, and that didn't feel very good.

"You're upset, aren't you?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Kinda."

"I don't want you to be upset."  
"Then you should've told me in the first place."

"If you knew before I caught your dad, you wouldn't have even given me the time of day, would you?"  
I thought for a second, and I knew he was right. If he told me this news before, I wouldn't have talked to him. I would've been too scared to even look at him. But, since I had been with him for about a year and a half, it felt a little better knowing after my dad was in jail. It made me feel safer.

"Yeah, you're right," I whispered.

He smiled softly. "Then why aren't you in my arms?"

I shook my head and smiled back as I walked back into his arms. He pulled me onto his lap again and pressed my head against his chest. Everything felt so weird, so strange; it was like I didn't know any of the guys anymore, but I didn't care. I felt protected knowing all the guys were werewolves and that they had imprints, because it meant that they would protect us girls no matter what.

"Embry, I love you."

He petted my hair. "I love you too, Payton."

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower," I laughed. "I look like shit."

"You always look good to me," he chuckled back.

"Thanks." I removed his hands from my body. "Now I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back down soon, and you can hold me then."  
"Alright, Payton, I'll be waiting."

I slowly let go of his hand and walked upstairs.


End file.
